When Mommy and Daddy Weren't Mates Anymore
Authors Note This is just a sad story about when Daisy and Spiderleg split up. It's told by their kits, Rosekit and Toadkit. This is the closest thing a warrior can have to a divorce and it's interesting to see how kits deal with it. There aren't chapters since it's just a story, but you see how Spiderleg and Daisy break up and then you can see what happens next. The Blurb Daisy and Spiderleg have broken up and are no longer mates. This shocks the whole Clan, but what about their tiny kits? Rosekit and Toadkit act normal, but on one of their daytime trips to visit the elders, Mousefur and Longtail listen to the whole heart-breaking story and wonder how the kits manage to stay so happy..... Prologue "Get out!" Daisy hissed at her mate. She had just returned from visiting Leafpool with a sick Spiderleg. They had fought and Daisy had stormed off. Spiderleg had followed. Now, the mates glared at each other. Spiderleg was standing in the entrance to the nursery, his fur bristling. Daisy crouched in her nest in front of a sleeping Rosekit and Toadkit. "Go!" she hissed again. Spiderleg looked at her with wide amber eyes that Daisy had once thought held all the love in the world for her. Now she saw only anger. "Fine! But this isn't my problem! It's yours! You expect me to drop all my work and come so you can tell me all about how Rosekit went to the StarClan forsaken Dirtplace for the first time!" Daisy bristled. "I never did that! And you SHOULD be here! You're the father! You should care for them! I do, I don't see why you don't!" Spiderleg lowered his head. "But I don't. I care about them but only as warriors. They will never be my children. I don't think of them that way." Daisy looked at him in pain. "Then....maybe we shouldn't be together." Spiderleg looked at her and for a moment Daisy thought he would complain. But then he sighed. "You're right. We can't do this. It will affect Rosekit and Toadkit." Spiderleg licked Daisy once on the head and nudged each of his kits with his nose. Then, with a last glance backwards, he vanished into the camp, never to come back into the nursery. Daisy laid her head down and cried. Story "Have you heard?" asked Longtail. Mousefur sighed. "I'm old but I'm not deaf!" Longtail sighed and Mousefur rolled her eyes. "Daisy and Spiderleg-" Longtail began. "What?" Mousefur asked loudly. "Speak up, I can't hear you!" Longtail sighed and rolled his eyes. In a louder voice he continued, "Daisy and Spiderleg split up! They aren't mates anymore!" Mousefur nearly inhaled the rabbit bone she was picking at. Longtail was about to say something but he heard tiny paws padding into the den. "Quiet!" he murmured to Mousefur. Then in a louder voice, "Hello Rosekit! Hi Toadkit! How are you? Come to hear a story?" Rosekit nodded. Toadkit curled up next to Mousefur while Rosekit took her usual place, flopped over on Longtail's back. Longtail wondered how the kits were handling their situation. He didn't peak for a while, trying to sense the mood of the den, trying to understand what as happening inside the kittens minds. Finally he asked quietly, "What story do you want to hear?" Rosekit bounced off his back and he grunted. "We have our own story!" she chirped. Longtail and Mousefur exchanged looks at nodded. Rosekit and Toadkit stood at the front of the den, looking like they were trying to look important. Rosekit began. "When Mommy and Daddy Weren't Mates Anymore." "By Rosekit and Toadkit!" chirped Toadkit. Longtail cursed himself for allowing the kits to do this. Mousefur sighed and settled down, sadness radiated from her. The kits went on. Rosekit said, "One day, there were two mates. Their names were Spiderleg and Daisy." Toadkit mewled, "They had two AWESOME kits named Rosekit and Toadkit. Toadkit was cooler." Rosekit hissed at her brother. "One day they had a fight. Daisy said it was because Spiderleg didn't care about their awesome kits." growled Rosekit, still glaring at her brother. "Spiderleg said it was because Daisy was a over-reacting, mouse-brain that tried to control everything." Mousefur growled and Longtail gasped. He had no idea things were this bad. Mousefur wondered how the kits were managing to be so happy. The kits didn't seem to hear the elders. Toadkit meowed, "So they decided not to be mates anymore." Rosekit bounced up and down in excitement. "We were in the den when they decided! Asleep!" she squeaked. Clearly she thought that was a good thing when to older cats, it made the whole thing sadder. "Mommy said that both of them still loved us." said Rosekit. "But they didn't love each other." Toadpaw said, "So now Mommy and Daddy aren't mates." Together they meowed, "The end!" Longtail nodded, "Did you come up with that yourselves?" he asked quietly. "Very interesting!" Mousefur said. Rosekit and Toadkit nodded and bounded away to the nursery. Longtail and Mousefur looked at each other. "How can they be so happy?" asked Longtail. "Kits will be kits. They don't understand." meowed Mousefur. Longtail stared with sightless eyes at the area where the kits exited. "Daisy and Spiderleg may have broken apart for the sake of their kits, but it did more damage in the long run then good." And with that, the two elders curled up together and fell asleep. Epilogue Rosepetal and Toadstep licked Firestar's shoulder. They ha just become warriors. The Clan cheered their new names but the siblings could only hear two voices. Wen they bounded off the stone, they remembered their plan. Go to Spiderleg first and talk to him for a while,, then go to Daisy. They didn't want to upset their parents. But Spiderleg and Daisy were sitting together, smiling. Rosepetal and Toadstep looked at each other and shrugged. They padded towards their parents. 'We're so proud of you!" Daisy greeted them. Spiderleg nodded and said nothing but his eyes twinkled. Rosepetal purred and nuzzled her father. Toadstep mutter, "Mom!" as Daisy licked her son. Mousefur an Longtail watched from the entrance to the elders den. Longtail sighed, "It's nice that Daisy and Spiderleg agreed to get together for this." Mousefur nodded, "It would have been stupid of them not to. See how much it means to the kits!" Longtail sighed sadly, "Remember their story?" Mousefur nodded in pain. "How could I forget?" Longtail murmured, "They don't seem like that story now." Mousefur purred and they went inside their den. Rosepetal and Toadstep smiled at eacho ther. They had heard every word of what the elders had said. And they remembered their story. But it didn't feel like that now. For one day, just one day, it felt like they were a family. THE END Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics